


Sweater Weather

by toosxeforurshit



Series: 12 Days Of Drabble (Carmilla Christmas Prompts) [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry loves Christmas sweaters. LaF does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, I know. But I'm posting part four today, as well. And I may be starting a multi-chapter one to make up for this...
> 
> **Note: This was written before my discovery of Perry being Jewish. I apologize if this has upset anyone at all. <3

LaFontaine loved Christmas just as much as the next person. The snow, the cocoa, the giving, all of that. The whole of the holiday season made LaF feel at home, no matter where they were.

The one thing they did not like, however, was the sweaters.

As one could probably guess, Lola Perry was very into holiday sweaters. As if the turtlenecks weren’t enough, Perry was always excited to get new sweaters each year. She’d begun forcing LaF to join in on her fun since the two of them were about twelve years old, somehow managing each year to find a sweater more ridiculous than the last year’s and getting her best friend to wear it just long enough to take a slew of pictures of the two.

This year, Perry found a particularly ugly reindeer one for LaF to wear. It was a dull green featuring red reindeer silhouettes traversing the material. And LaFontaine did not want to wear it.

“Susan—LaFontaine!” Perry was quick to correct herself at LaF’s pointed look. “Come on, you always wear them!”

“I don’t like this one!” they said.

“You don’t like any of them!”

“Then why don’t I just pick one that I do like?”

They had a point. Perry always picked the sweaters and LaF didn’t enjoy one minute of it. What was the harm in allowing them to find one that they liked?

Well, it turned out that there was some harm in letting them pick one.

“No, no, no!” Perry shoved LaFontaine’s sweater choice back into its bag. “This won’t do!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Perr?” LaF asked defensively. “It’s perfect!”

“This is not perfect,” Perry told them. “We’re going back to get you a new one.”

“Oh, come on, Perr. It’s a good sweater!”

“It’s not right! Let’s go.” Without giving them a chance to argue any further, Perry grabbed her purse and dragged LaFontaine out the door.

The entire three hours the two spent looking through sweaters was beyond torture for LaFontaine. Perry was very picky when it came to ugly sweaters, apparently. LaF didn’t understand, but they decided they may as well suck it up and deal with their friend’s antics again.


End file.
